Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to table tennis equipment, and more particularly to a machine which is designed to serve the table tennis ball.
There are a variety of conventional Ping-Pong service machines available in the market place today. These conventional Ping-Pong service machines are composed of many complicated electronic devices and are therefore rather expensive, thereby making them beyond the means of the Ping-Pong enthusiasts in general.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a table tennis service machine which is simple in construction and cost-effective, thereby making it affordable to the sporting public.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the table tennis service machine which is designed to serve the table tennis ball by mechanical means rather than electronic means. The machine of the present invention comprises simple mechanical devices, such as drive gear, ball feeding device, deceleration gears, ball ejecting device, etc.
The features and functions of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic view of the present invention in use.
FIG. 2 shows a perspective view of the present invention.
FIG. 3 shows an exploded perspective view of the present invention.
FIG. 4 shows a partial enlarged exploded view of the present invention.
FIG. 5 shows another partial enlarged exploded view of the present invention.
FIGS. 6-10 are sectional views of the present invention in action.